full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
The Foxes and the Talon pt 3
The final stage of a perfect heist, as well as the perfect first date... Synopsis At Talbot Hall, Peter is giving Rose a tour of the hall in their human forms. Rose is amazed by the hall. She then tries to sneak Peter into one of the other rooms to get more intimate with him, only to end up in the Study Hall where Mikey, Ashley, Maria, Kylie, Derek, Sir John, and Singh are waiting for them. Everyone aside from Derek is surprised that Peter managed to get a beautiful girl to fall for him which he denies. Soon they are joined by Rose's sisters as Sir John explains who they are dealing with, the Red Lotus Pack. A secret were creature terrorist group that believe that they are the new dominant species of the world and wish to take it for themselves through assassinating governments around the world. The gem Rose stole is the key opening the sarcophagus at the museum containing some kind of destructive artifact. As Mikey is being strangled by Sheila due to his perverted pictures being seen by Tabby who is impressed by Mikey's angle and camera work, the group comes up with a plan to sneak into the museum, and steal the sarcophagus before the Red Lotus can use it. That night at the Burke Museum, the Talbot Pack along with the Friendly Fox Gang put their plan into motion. Alpha, Scar, Queen, Huntress, Gothina, and Moxy sneak into the museum to get the sarcophagus, Scope covers Tabby while she hacks into the museum's security systems, and Sheila keeping lookout with her sniper rifle. Inside, as Alpha's group moves through the dark halls, they are knocked out by an invisible force one by one. Peter wakes up in the main wing with the others in the presence of members of the Red Lotus and the woman who exposed Rose, Lady Hysterica. Alpha hears that the members used a special cloak made to hide their presence from all the senses. Hysterica then approaches Alpha when she sees him awake and then insults him for being a Beta trying to act like the Alpha of the pack. She then reveals the story behind the sarcophagus. It dates back to a time where the land was ravaged by wars between humans. In order to stop it, a princess named Kaguya consumed a fruit from a tree called the Shinju which was worshiped like a god. With her new powers, she stopped the war, and a year later gave birth to brothers who became the first vampire and lycan. Kaguya wanted her sons' powers for herself, so she combined with the Shinju, and became a God Beast. Many believe the Shinju wanted the power taken from it back from the boys and manipulated the God Beast for the sons as well. With no other options, the brothers created other vampires and werewolves in order to fight against the God Beast, sealing it away in the moon. Knowing that one day the God Beast would return, the brothers used their fangs to forge fifty blades using alchemy and other materials in order to keep the powers away from the God Beast, which came to be known as the 50 Immortal Fangs. Hysterica plans to use the one in the sarcophagus in order to further the goals of the Red Lotus. Hysterica uses the gem to open the sarcophagus to reveal the blade known as the Gravity Fang, inside a stone. She has her subordinate Bargiel, a Gamma wolf to attempt to pull the sword from the stone, only to lift the rock with it. In anger, one of the goons through Alpha towards Hysterica who threw him towards the sword, and ordered the Talbot Pack killed. In an attempt to stop them, Alpha pulls the sword out, and threatens the Red Lotus not to hurt his pack which leaves everyone stunned by Alpha pulling the sword out. Outside, Tabby was working on restoring her connection to the cameras after losing her connection while Scope goes to see what the problem was. Suddenly she is attacked by three Red Lotus goons who plan to kill her despite orders to not do anything. Suddenly the goons are distracted by sounds and a camera flash going off. Using the moment of confusion, Scope manages to overpower them, and impresses Tabby without trying to. Back inside the museum, everyone is shocked that Alpha pulled the sword out, especially Hysterica and Bargiel. She orders the goons to get the sword from Alpha. However, the Talbot managed to pull a victory with Alpha defeating Bargiel using the gravity powers of the sword, and the others overpowering the Red Lotus goons. Seeing that victory is lost, Hysterica threatens to return for the sword before using a smoke bomb to escape. The group recovers, regroups, and returns to Talbot Hall. At Talbot Hall, they discuss about how Peter was able to pull the sword. Alice believes it is his strong will and heart that allowed Peter to pull it. Peter than reveals that he simply turned a dial on the sword affecting its weight that allowed him to pull it out, shocking everyone in the room as they wonder how they missed that. Later on, the group do a group photo together. As everyone is getting ready to leave, Mikey and Tabby exchange e-mail accounts in order to compare photo angles due to Tabby being impressed on how Mikey can get great angles. Kylie can tell that Tabby is gaining feelings for Mikey and tries to convince herself that this will be the last time they see the Friendly Fox Gang. In Peter's room as he is getting ready for bed, he is surprised to see Rose waiting for him. She tries to resume what they were doing at the cafe, saying that's there's a lot of love in Peter waiting for the right girl to come along, but is disappointed that it's not towards her leaving Peter confused. She then goes on to say that after everything, she thinks Peter is amazing, kisses Peter, and leaves him in a daze. Outside, Rose is leaving when she calls out Christie who she can tell was following her, and Peter at the museum. Christie tells her to stop teasing Peter, but Rose reveals that her feelings are genuine while also telling Christie she should check her own feelings for Peter unless she wants to keep torturing Peter. Rose leaves as Christie stands there feeling confused and worried for Peter. Meanwhile in an unknown location, Hysterica arrives to vent her rage at her failure to her new enslaved individual. Hysterica swears vengeance on the town, even if she has to use her new slave to turn everyone in Everett into werewolves, the ones that survive at least. Navigation Category:Chapters